


Born to love you III

by BigLeoSis



Series: Born to love you [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Hux, Alternate Universe - ABO, Angst, BAMF Rey, Caring Hux, Comfort Dog BB-8, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Ben, Tantrum Ben, loving hux, selfdoubt, sweet padme
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Born to love you III

**Born to love you III**

Hux stand jetzt bereits seit gut zwanzig Minuten mit Poe und Finn vor der Tür des Studios und betrachteten Ben, wie er am Boden saß und BB-8 in seinen Armen hielt. Der kleine runde Corgie hatte seine Schnauze gegen Bens Hals gepresst und sein Schwanz wedelte aufgeregt auf und ab, tappte dabei immer wieder auf den Boden.

Hux hatte sich gleich nach seiner Ankunft das Chaos begutachtet, das Ben in der Rezeption hinterlassen hatte.  
Er was ausgeflippt, hatte Finn am Telefon gesagt, wegen eines falsch ausgefüllten Formulars. Danach hatte er sich in sein Zimmer eingesperrt und war nicht mehr herausgekommen. Poe hatte es riskiert, BB-8 zu ihm zu lassen und war sofort von Ben angeschrien worden. Poe hatte die Tür so schnell wie möglich wieder geschlossen und hatte mit Finn gesprochen. Sie hatten gemeinsam beschlossen, dass es wohl am Besten wäre, Hux zu holen.

Und hier war er.  
Und beobachtete seinen schwangeren Mann durch das Fenster der Tür wie ein Spanner.

Sie hatten sich so sehr über die zweite Schwangerschaft gefreut, als es nach drei Jahren endlich geklappt hatte. Und die ersten Wochen waren auch äußerst gut verlaufen. Auch Padme freute sich darauf, eine kleine Schwester oder einen kleinen Bruder zu bekommen.  
Aber im Gegensatz zur ersten Schwangerschaft hatte Ben üble Stimmungsschwankungen.  
Er war launisch und aggressiv. Nicht nur ihm Gegenüber, auch manchmal bei Padme und seinen Freunden.   
Leia hatte scherzhaft gemeint, dass es beinahe so schlimm war, wie während Bens Pubertät, wo sie ständig damit zu kämpfen gehabt hatten. Aber es hatte sich gelegt, nachdem sich sein Hormonspiegel eingestellt hatte.

Aber jetzt war Ben im vierten Monat und eigentlich sollten sich die Hormone doch langsam einpendeln oder? Zumindest war Hux bis jetzt immer dieser Überzeugung gewesen und auch eine Recherche im Internet hatte ihm das bestätigt.  
Doch sein Mann schien in diesem Fall einfach empfänglicher für all diese verrückten Sachen zu sein und ließ sich leichter von Kleinigkeiten aus der Ruhe bringen.  
Zum Beispiel ein nicht ganz oder ein falsch ausgefülltes Formular.

Hux seufzte leise, als sein Blick erneut auf Ben und den kleinen Corgie fiel.

„Wie oft ist das schon passiert?“ fragte Poe schließlich und Hux wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich meine … das kann doch nicht das erste Mal sein. Und ich kenne Ben schon ziemlich lange. Er war auch als Teenager nicht gerade einfach. Aber er vertraut dir …“ Poe legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Du solltest zu ihm gehen.“

Poe löste sich von ihm und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, ehe er Hux hinein winkte. Hux zwängte sich durch den schmalen Spalt und blieb erst einmal neben der Tür stehen.  
Finn und Poe sahen aufmunternd in seine Richtung und gestikulierten ihm, dass er weiter gehen sollte. Doch Hux wollte Ben sich erst daran gewöhnen lassen, dass er jetzt nicht mehr allein in dem Raum war.

BB-8 bemerkte ihn sofort und sein kleiner Schwanz begann aufgeregt zu wedeln und er winselte leise, da Ben ihn nicht loslassen wollte. Hux ging langsam in den Raum hinein und kniete sich vor Ben und den Hund. BB-8 wand sich solange, bis Ben seine Umklammerung soweit öffnete, und er sich zumindest umdrehen konnte. Hux kraulte den flauschigen Bauch des Corgies und sah zu Ben, der noch immer auf den Boden starrte und seine Hand gedankenverloren über das weiße Fell des Hundes.  
Hux riskierte es und ließ seine Finger gegen die von Ben gleiten, welcher nur kurz zurückschreckte, ehe er seine Finger um die von Hux schloss.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte Hux sanft.

Ben schluckte, ehe sich sein Arm wieder ein wenig fester um BB-8 legte. „Es … einer unserer Kunden hatte ein Formular falsch ausgefüllt. Poe meinte, es wäre nicht so schlimm und das sie es ja beim nächsten Mal ausbessern könne … ich weiß nicht, was dann mit mir passiert ist …“

Hux festigte seinen Griff um Bens Hand und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Es ist dir niemand böse Ben. Wenn du jetzt einfach rausgehst und dich bei Poe und Finn entschuldigst, dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Das kann jedem mal passieren.“

„Aber … aber es sollte nicht passieren und es passiert mir in letzter Zeit dauernd. Mit dir, mit Padme, mit meinen Eltern, mit Finn und Poe, sogar bei Phasma und Rey … ich bin ein schlechter Mensch Ethan. Ich verdiene dich und deine Liebe nicht und … und selbst Padme wäre besser dran ohne mich. Ich bin ihr ein schlechter Vater und lasse sie so oft allein, nur weil ich unbedingt arbeiten will und … und was wenn ich bei dem Baby jetzt genauso versage wie bei Padme? Was wenn ich als Vater einfach ungeeignet bin und gar keine Kinder haben sollte? Du hättest dir ein anderes Omega suchen sollen … du verdienst besseres als mich!“

„Nein … nein, ich brauche dich und niemanden sonst. Das weißt du Ben! Du bist der beste Partner, den ich mir je hätte wünschen können und du bist ein guter Vater für Padme und dann auch für das neue Baby. Du hast es im Moment einfach nicht so leicht wegen der Hormone in der Schwangerschaft, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wird sich bald wieder legen. Du bist der gütigste Mensch, den ich kenne.“ Hux löste seine Hand von Bens und legte sie beide an seine Wangen, zwang seinen Mann, ihn anzusehen.  
„Und ich hätte nie ein anderes Omega gesucht. Du bist das Beste, dass mir je passiert ist und ich bereue keine Sekunde die ich ich seit damals mit dir verbringen durfte.“  
Hux presste seine Lippen sanft gegen die von Ben.  
„Ich liebe dich Ben. Und daran werden jetzt ein paar emotionale Monate nichts ändern.“

Ben erwiderte den Kuss zögernd und BB-8 schmiegte sich mit einem leisen Winseln wieder fester an ihn.  
Hux fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was er tun konnte damit Ben sich besser fühlte und wie er seine Zweifel ausmerzen konnte. Hux nahm Bens Hand wieder in seine und blieb einfach bei ihm sitzen, ließ seinen Daumen über die weiche Haut auf Bens Handrücken gleiten.

**~*~**

Hux hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon mit Ben auf dem harten Studioboden saß, als die Tür zu dem kleinen Zimmer aufflog und eine wütende Rey Skywalker hereinkam. Finn stand im Hintergrund, mit Padme auf dem Arm.  
Er hatte das kleine Mädchen bei Bens Cousine gelassen, nachdem Poe bei ihm angerufen hatte. Und wie es schien hatte Rey das Ganze wohl ein wenig zu lange gedauert.

„Was ist hier los?“ fragte sie harsch.

„Ben hatte einen … er wurde wütend. Und es ist ein wenig kompliziert Rey,“ versuchte Hux die Situation zu erklären.

„Kompliziert? Ja wirklich? So kompliziert dass Ben den Eingangsbereich verwüsten muss, um sich dann mit dem armen kleinen BB-8 in sein Zimmer zu verkriechen und sich von dir bedauern zu lassen.“

„Rey ...“

„NEIN HUX! Es ist genug. Ben braucht nicht noch jemanden, der ihn bedauert! Das hatten wir alles schon vor seiner Präsentation! Die Jahre nach dem Beginn seiner Pubertät waren die Hölle! Tante Leia und Onkel Han haben sehr darunter gelitten und ich ebenso. Er hat sich völlig von uns abgewandt, hat sich mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen. Diesen Verrückten, die ihn beinahe umgebracht hätten. Und dann, als wir endlich wussten, woran es lag lief er noch immer vor seinem Leben davon. Es dauerte beinahe bis zu dem Tag an dem er dich kennenlernte, das er wieder ein geregeltes Leben führte. Ich habe in all den Jahren vorher auf ihn aufgepasst, nachdem er sich von dieser Gang losgesagt hatte. Und es ging ihm gut … und nur weil es jetzt nicht nach seinem Kopf geht, braucht er sich nicht so aufführen.“

„Du hast keine Ahnung wie es in mir aussieht,“ kam es leise von Ben.

„Was? Wirklich? Du täuscht dich Ben! Ich keine deine dunkelsten Seiten … Damals als du bei den Knights of Ren warst … sie haben dich missbraucht, haben dich auf den falschen Weg geleitet und es dir zur Hölle gemacht, als du sie verlassen hast. Wir mussten dich von Grund auf wieder aufbauen. Poe und Finn haben dir Arbeit gegeben und du liebst diesen Job Ben.“ Rey kniete sich zu ihnen auf den Boden und nahm BB-8 aus Bens Armen und ließ den Corgie nach draußen laufen.  
„Und du liebst Hux. Und du liebst dein Mädchen und du wirst das Baby ebenso lieben. Und weißt du warum ich das weiß Ben? Weißt du warum ich mir da so sicher bin?“  
Rey tippte mit der Spitze ihres Fingers dorthin wo Bens Herz war.  
„Ich weiß es, weil du ein guter Mensch bist. Und weil du dein Herz am rechten Fleck hast. Und weil du noch nie so glücklich gewesen bist, wie seit du Hux kennst. Du liebst ihn doch oder Ben?“

Ben hob seinen Blick und sah erst zu Rey, dann zu Hux, dann wieder zu Rey.

„Ja .. ja natürlich liebe ich ihn ...“

„Gut … und du liebst Padme auch. Und deine Familie und mich und Onkel Luke. Und es geht dir gut Ben. Du hast alles, was du immer als Junge haben wolltest. Eine eigene Familie, eine Frau und viele Kinder. Das mit der Frau hat sich vielleicht ein wenig anders eingestellt, aber hey … Hauptsache du bist glücklich.“

Hux drückte Bens Hand fest und hatte einen kleinen Augenblick später seinen Mann in den Armen liegen. Bens Umarmung war hart und tat Hux auch ein wenig weh. Aber er wäre der Letzte, der sich darüber beschweren würde.

„Es tut mir Leid,“ murmelte Ben gegen Hux's Hals.

„Das will ich auch hoffen,“ sagte Rey, ehe ihrem Cousin freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte. „Uns alle so zu erschrecken. Wirklich Ben ...“

„Es ist gut,“ meinte Hux, während er seine Finger in Bens dichtes Haar grub.

Rey stand auf, nachdem sie Ben noch ein letztes Mal auf die Schulter geklopft hatte. Ben grub sein Gesicht noch tiefer in Hux's Nacken, während seine Cousine den Raum verließ. Hux küsste Bens Schläfe, der langsam gegen seinen Körper sank und sich beruhigte. Hux konnte den Herzschlag von Ben unter seinen Fingern fühlen. Dieser wurde wieder ein wenig schneller, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete und die Stille dann von kleinen tapsenden Schritten erfüllt wurde.  
Einen Moment später stand Padme neben ihnen. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, krallte sich in Hux's Ärmel und sah über seinen Arm hinweg auf Ben. Hux hob seinen Arm ein wenig, damit sich das Mädchen zu ihnen setzen konnte.

Padme kletterte auf Hux's Schoß und nahm Bens freie Hand in ihre. Er stupste mit einem Finger gegen ihre Nase und das Mädchen lachte leise, was auch den Dunkelhaarigen ein wenig zum Lächeln brachte.  
Hux hielt das kleine Mädchen wieder fester, damit sie nicht von seinem Schoß rutschen konnte.  
Es fühlte sich gut an, wieder zusammen zu sein.  
Und eigentlich wollte Hux jetzt nur noch nach Hause, Ben in eine warme Decke einpacken und ihn ein wenig verwöhnen.

Hux stupfte Ben vorsichtig an, um ihn zum aufstehen zu animieren. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis dieser darauf reagierte und endlich vom Boden aufstand. Auch Hux erhob sich vom Boden und hob Padme hoch, setzte sie an seine Hüfte. Danach verwob er seine Finger mit denen von Ben und sie gingen gemeinsam nach draußen.  
Poe und Finn standen hinter der Anmeldung und Rey saß auf einem der Stühle davor und sie unterhielten sich leise. Als sie bemerkten, dass sie kamen verstummte das Gespräch und Hux stellte sich ein wenig schützend vor seinen Mann.

„Ich bringe Ben und Padme jetzt nach Hause,“ teilte er Finn und Poe mit. „Ich denke Ben wird morgen nicht zur Arbeit kommen. Ich würde ihn gerne zu Hause behalten.“

Hux merkte, dass Ben etwas sagen wollte, es aber dann doch nicht tat. Er trat noch einen Schritt näher an Hux heran, suchte seine Nähe.

„Natürlich,“ antwortete Poe. „Ben soll kommen, wenn es ihm wieder gut geht.“

Hux konnte ein leises Knurren noch unterdrücken. Natürlich würde er Ben erst wieder gehen lassen, wenn es ihm wieder perfekt ging. Aber das brauchte der andere Alpha gar nicht wissen und auch nicht die Beta und das andere Omega im Zimmer.

„Der Wagen steht vor der Tür,“ meinte Rey und Hux nickte ihr dankend zu.

Er brachte Ben und Padme nun so schnell wie möglich zu ihrem Auto. Er ließ Ben auf dem Beifahrersitz einsteigen, ehe er Padme in ihren Sitz auf der Rückbank schnallte. Bevor Hux selbst einstieg, zog er seinen Blazer aus und warf ihn auf den freien Platz neben Padme.

**~*~**

Während Hux zu Hause Padme aus dem Auto holte, ging Ben gleich nach drinnen. Er schien immer noch nicht er selbst zu sein und Hux machte sich wieder ein wenig Sorgen um ihn. Hux schnappte sich noch sein Jackett und setzte Padme an seine Hüfte. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals, während er noch schnell das Auto

„Darf ich ein wenig mit Daddy allein sein, Pfirsich?“ fragte Hux, als sie Ben nach drinnen folgten.

„Ist er wieder böse auf mich? Musst du ihn schimpfen?“

„Nein, er ist nicht böse auf dich,“ besänftigte Hux seine Tochter. „Und ich werde nicht mit ihm schimpfen. Aber Daddy fühlt sich unwohl und er braucht mich ein wenig.“

„Wegen dem Baby?“ fragte Padme, als sie nach drinnen gingen.

„Ja, es liegt auch ein wenig an dem Baby. Aber Daddy macht sich große Sorgen um dich und um das Baby und um mich. Es wird bald besser werden, dass versprech ich dir Padme. Gib mir nur ein wenig Zeit mit Ben. Ich komm dich dann holen.“

Hux stellte Padme auf den Boden und schickte sie mit einem Klaps auf den Po in ihr Zimmer, ehe sich Hux auf die Suche nach Ben machte.   
Er fand ihn wenige Zeit später in ihrem Schlafzimmer, wo er auf dem Bett saß und sein Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Hux legte sein Jackett auf den kleinen Hocker neben ihrem Kleiderschrank, bevor er zu Ben ging und sich neben seinen Mann setzte.

Ben reagierte kaum auf Hux, doch davon ließ er sich nicht beirren. Er nahm einen von Bens Armen und zog ihn von seinem Gesicht weg. Ben wollte sich von ihm abwenden, doch das wollte Hux nicht. Er wollte ihn warm einpacken und mit ihm kuscheln. Doch davor musste er noch einmal dringend mit ihm über das reden, was er im Studio gesagt hatte. 

„Hast du die Worte ernst gemeint, die du im Studio gesagt hast? Das wir ohne dich besser dran wären?“ fragte Hux ohne Vorwarnung und Bens Kopf flog in seine Richtung.

„Was … was meinst du? Ich liebe dich Hux … und das Baby und Padme … Es tut mir Leid, was ich gesagt habe … dass … es ist nur, dass ich wirklich sehr an mir zweifle. An allem.“ Er seufzte.   
„Es ist wie Rey sagte: Mein Leben war chaotisch bis zu dem Tag als ich dich kennenlernte, bis zu der Nacht in der ich dich anrief und du mir durch meine Heat halfst. Du gabst mir Halt und eine Zukunft. Ich war vorher wirklich schwierig … und es war kompliziert. Ich habe rebelliert und ich habe Dinge getan, auf die ich nicht stolz bin. Dinge, die ich dir nicht gesagt habe … Aber ich würde sie wieder tun, denn sie haben mich zu dir gebracht.“ Ben klammerte sich nun an Hux's Hand.  
„Bitte … bitte versprich mir, dass du mich nicht allein lässt. Du kannst mich nicht allein lassen Ethan … du bist mein Mann … mein Alpha!“

Hux schlang seine Arme erneut um Ben und zog ihn in seine Umarmung.

„Ich weiß … ich weiß. Und ich schwöre dir bei allem was mir heilig ist, dass ich dich niemals allein lassen werde! Du hast Angst Ben, dass ist nur zu verständlich. Ich habe auch Angst, weil ich nicht weiß, was die Zukunft für uns bereit hält. Aber solange wir zusammen sind, wird alles gut. Da bin ich mir sicher.“

„Ethan ...“ wimmerte Hux leise.

„Shh … ssshhh … es ist alles gut,“ flüsterte Hux in sein Ohr. „Ich bring dich jetzt ins Bad, damit du ein schönes heißes Bad nehmen kannst und dann legen wir uns ins Bett und du erholst dich ein wenig. Du darfst dich nicht so aufregen, das tut weder dir noch dem Baby gut. Okay?“

Ben nickte und Hux half ihm beim aufstehen. Er brachte Ben ins Badezimmer, wo er das Wasser aufdrehte und die Wanne für seinen Liebsten volllaufen ließ. Ben zog sich unterdessen langsam auf und sein Beschützerinstinkt flammte ein wenig auf, als er die Rundung um Bens Bauch erkannte. Es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz und am liebsten hätte er aller Welt gezeigt, wie sehr er seinen Mann dafür vergötterte, dass er ihm erneut ein kleines Baby schenken würde. Aber die Welt würde noch früh genug davon erfahren, wenn Ben bereit dazu war.  
So sehr er sich auch darüber gefreut hatte, im Moment regierte einfach die Angst in seinem Körper und seinem Geist. Und Hux würde sich in diesem Fall seinen Wünschen beugen.

„Komm, die Wanne ist fertig.“

Ben stieg ohne ein Widerwort in das warme Wasser und sank bis zur Nase hinein. Hux hatte ein gutes Gefühl, Ben für einen Moment allein lassen zu können und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo er seine weichste Hose und einen warmen Pulli aus dem Schrank holte. Er packte noch einen von den etwas weiteren Boxershorts dazu, damit sie Ben nicht einengten.  
Als er zurück in das warme Badezimmer kam, hatte Ben seinen Kopf auf den Rand gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Hux legte die Sachen auf dem Schränkchen ab, ehe er sich neben die Wanne kniete und seine Finger über Hux's Wange gleiten.

„Kann ich nach Padme schauen?“ fragte Hux an Ben gewandt.

Ben wandte seinen Kopf in Hux's Richtung und nickte dann langsam. „Ich bin nur aggressiv. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Sieh nach unserem Mädchen und bring sie mit. Ich habe bei euch Beiden einiges gut zu machen.“

Hux lehnte sich über den Rand der Wange und küsste Ben sanft, ehe er aufstand und in Padmes Zimmer ging.  
Das kleine Mädchen saß am Boden und spielte mit den Stofftieren die sie von Luke und Leia bekommen hatte. Sie bemerkte Hux erst, als er sich neben sie kniete und einen der Teddys nahm um mit ihr zu spielen.

„Wie geht es Daddy?“ fragte sie.

„Besser. Er ist jetzt in der Wanne und nimmt ein Bad. Er möchte, dass ich dich mit zu uns nehme. Er möchte sich bei dir Entschuldigen Pfirsich. Ist das okay für dich? Möchtest du heute Nacht bei Daddy und mir schlafen?“

Padmes dunkle Augen begannen zu leuchten, als sie seine Worte hörte. „Wirklich? Ich darf bei Daddy und dir schlafen?“

„Ja, das darfst du?“

„Papa! Du musst mir meinen schönsten Schlafanzug raussuchen! Ich muss doch für Daddy hübsch aussehen!“

Hux schenkte seiner Tochter ein Lächeln und küsste ihren roten Schopf. „Du bist immer hübsch Pfirsich. Du bist das schönste Mädchen von allen.“

Hux stand wieder vom Boden auf und suchte Padmes roten Pyjama mit den schwarzen Punkten heraus. Er half dem Mädchen beim umziehen und flocht ihre schulterlangen Haare in zwei kleine Zöpfe. Padme wollte einen ihrer Teddys mitnehmen und Hux wartete, bis sie die Anderen ordentlich in ihr Bettchen gelegt hatte und schließlich alle zugedeckt waren.  
Sie blickte stolz zu ihm auf und nahm schließlich seine Hand in ihre, ehe sie den Weg in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern antrat. Hux dabei im Schlepptau, der das Ganze mit einem Lächeln beobachtete.

Ben war noch nicht zurück und Hux half Padme auf ihr Bett. Sie krabbelte sofort in die Mitte des Bettes und schlüpfte unter die Decke.  
Hux warf ihr noch einen letzten Blick zu, wie sie es sich zwischen den Kissen gemütlich machte. Anschließend ging er ins Badezimmer.  
Sein Mann hatte die Wanne bereits verlassen und schlüpfte gerade in seine Jogginghose. Er ließ seine Hände noch einmal kurz über seinen Bauch gleiten, ehe er den Pulli darüber zog und sich zu Hux umdrehte.

„Du bist schon zurück?“

„Ja,“ antwortete Hux. „Es brauchte nicht viel Überzeugungsarbeit um Padme dazu zu bewegen, bei uns zu schlafen. Sie freut sich darauf. Und ich mich ehrlich gesagt auch.“

Ben senkte seinen Blick. „Du hättest jeden Grund zu gehen.“

„Und wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, ich sehe keinen. Geh schon mal zu Padme, ich komme gleich nach.“

Hux ließ seine Hand über Bens Unterarm gleiten, ehe er ihn ins Schlafzimmer schickte. Er wartete einen Moment, ehe er sich aus seinem Anzug schälte und in seine Schlabberklamotten schlüpfte. Er kämmte sich seine Haare noch kurz durch, um das Gel heraus zu bekommen. Danach nahm er seine Kontaktlinsen heraus und setzte sich seine dunkel-gerahmte Brille auf die Nase.  
Hux stützte sich am Waschbeckenrand ab und atmete einmal tief durch. Er kannte Ben jetzt seit beinahe fünf Jahren und er wusste, dass sein Partner noch immer von seiner Vergangenheit verfolgt wurde. Er hatte ihn nie gezwungen, würde ihn nie zwingen, darüber zu reden. Sollte er jemals das Bedürfnis danach haben, würde er aber auf alle Fälle für ihn da sein.  
Er würde IMMER für Ben da sein.

Hux stieß sich vom Waschbecken ab und ging endlich ins Schlafzimmer. Ben saß auf seiner Seite des Bettes und hielt Padme im Arm. Das kleine Mädchen hatte ihre Arme fest um Bens Hals geschlungen und presste sich an seinen Körper.  
Sie murmelte Worte, die Hux nicht hören konnte, doch Ben nickte immer wieder und küsste sie schließlich auf den Kopf, ehe Padme sich von ihm löste.

„Du bist der beste Daddy der Welt okay? Weil du bist mein Daddy! Und deswegen brauchst du nie mehr traurig sein, weil egal was andere sagen, dass stimmt dann einfach nicht. Und wenn du mal wieder traurig deswegen bist, dann nimmst du einfach Tuffy und denkst an mich und dann bist du wieder glücklich. Ja Daddy?“

Padme setzte ihren Lieblingsteddy auf Bens Kissen und wartete auf die Reaktion ihres Vaters. „Ich werde es versuchen,“ antwortete er mit leiser, aber kräftiger Stimme.

Hux konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, ehe er zu den Beiden ins Bett stieg. Ben suchte sofort seine Nähe und schmiegte sich an seine Seite, während Padme auf Hux's Schoß kletterte und ihre Händchen vorsichtig auf Bens Bauch legte.

„Wenn das Baby dann da ist, dann werde ich ganz arg darauf aufpassen. Ich werde die besteste große Schwester auf der ganzen weiten Welt sein!“

Hux ließ seine Hand durch ihre Haar gleiten und Padme schmiegte sich in die Berührung, während Ben ihre Hand in seine nahm und an seine Lippen führte und einen Kuss darauf hauchte. Padme legte sie danach an Bens Wange und streichelte ihn sanft.

„Versuch zu schlafen Daddy. Granny sagt auch immer ich muss schlafen, wenn es mir nicht gut geht. Und sie hatte bis jetzt immer Recht. Danach ging es mir besser. Papa und ich werden auf dich und das Baby aufpassen.“

Hux merkte wie ein kleiner Schauer durch Bens Körper lief und er seinen Kopf noch mehr in seine Seite drehte.

„Sie hat Recht Ben,“ bestätigte Hux. „Schlaf ein wenig und danach koche ich uns allen was leckeres zu Essen und wir planen, was wir am Wochenende tun wollen.“

Ben nickte wieder und murmelte etwas in Hux's Shirt.

„Was war das?“ hakte er nach.

„Ich liebe dich!“ wiederholte Ben lauter.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Für immer!“

Hux küsste Bens dunkle Haare und wartete bis Ben eingeschlafen war, ehe er Padme auf seine freie Seite setzte.

„Wird Daddy jemals aufhören, Angst um uns zu haben?“ fragte sie so leise wie möglich.

Hux warf einen weiteren Blick auf den schlafenden Mann an seiner Seite. „Wir werden nie aufhören können, uns Sorgen um dich oder dein Geschwisterchen zu machen. Wir sind eure Eltern und wir müssen für euch sorgen und auf euch acht geben.“ Hux sah zurück zu Padme.  
„Aber ich denke die Angst deines Daddys wird sich bald legen. Er hat viel durchgemacht, bevor wir uns kennengelernt haben und wenn man älter wird, verfolgen einen manchmal Dummheiten, die man mal gemacht hat. Und auch wenn ich nicht alles über seine Vergangenheit weiß, so hab ich ihn trotzdem sehr lieb, weil es ihn zu dem gemacht hat, der er heute ist. Und er hat mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf dieser Erde gemacht. Und weißt du warum?“

Padme schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein …“

„Er hat mir dich geschenkt. Er hat mir eine Chance gegeben, ihn kennenzulernen und er hat mich lieben gelernt und als du geboren wurdest, war das der glücklichste Tag in meinem Leben. Und jetzt bekommen wir noch ein Baby.“

„Dann bist du glücklich Papa?“

Hux legte seinen freien Arm um Padme und zog sie ein wenig zu sich. „Ich könnte nicht glücklicher oder stolzer auf dich und Daddy und unsere Familie sein. Ihr gehört zu mir, so wie ich zu euch gehöre. Und auch wenn es manchmal nicht leicht ist, so haben wir uns doch immer wieder alle lieb. Und weißt du was. Ich bin stolz auf dich, weil du Daddy Tuffy gegeben hast, damit er nicht mehr so traurig ist.“

Padme schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Tuffy macht mich immer glücklich! Und auch wenn er mein Lieblingsteddy ist, so braucht Daddy ihn im Moment mehr als ich. Ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen, ich schaff das auch ohne ihn.“

Hux küsste Padme auf die Wange. Er hätte nicht stolzer auf sein fünfjähriges Mädchen sein können. Sie war manchmal schon viel zu reif für ihr Alter. Aber das machte es ihnen dennoch ziemlich leicht in gewissen Situationen.

„Du hast ja heute Nacht mich,“ meinte Hux.

„Jupp … und du hast Daddy und mich.“

Das hatte er in der Tat.   
Und Hux hatte das Gefühl, dass er heute Nacht, trotz des ganzen Trubels, ziemlich gut zwischen seinen zwei Liebsten schlafen würde.


End file.
